


"I knew you'd love it"

by LayAria



Series: Prompt aléatoires [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But it's there, Fluff, Kageyama is trying, Like really deep down, M/M, Tsukki being a good friend deep down
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: Prompt : I knew you'd love itPairing : Kageyama/HinataWord : 1220
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Prompt aléatoires [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015956
Kudos: 3





	"I knew you'd love it"

Kageyama prit une profonde inspiration, et essaya de calmer sa nervosité. Il essayait de se persuader qu’il n’était pas stressé. Mais honnêtement…

-Le roi a l’air ailleurs, souffla pensivement Tsukishima avec un petit sourire narquois.

Kageyama le fusilla du regard, serrant plus fort la bandoulière de son sac. Il n’avait vraiment pas besoin que Tsukishima en rajoute. Même si leur relation s’était un peu améliorée, Kei restait foutrement moqueur et narquois. _Salty_ , comme disait Nishinoya depuis qu’il avait découvert cette expression. Yamaguchi trottait distraitement à côté du grand blond, son téléphone à la main et semblant absorbé par le message qu’il tapait à toute vitesse.

-Tu stresses pour les examens ? demanda-t-il.

Ah, visiblement il les écoutait quand même d’une oreille. Kageyama rougit -même s’il le nierait jusqu’à sa mort- et marmonna quelque chose qu’il espérait être un « oui » crédible. Tsukishima pouffa à côté de lui et leva la tête vers le ciel ensoleillé.

-Oh non, le roi ne stresse pas pour ses notes… Mais plutôt à cause de…

-Tais-toi ! le coupa Kageyama, définitivement rouge brique.

Il ne savait vraiment pas comment Tsukishima faisait pour toujours remarquer le moindre détail, et interpréter le moindre signe comme il fallait. Forcément, il avait été un des premiers à soupçonner qu’il y avait quelque chose entre Hinata et lui. Il le soupçonnait même bien avant que les deux principaux concernés ne se doutent de quoi que ce soit. Et ça foutait Kageyama en rogne.

-Si le roi l’ordonne… sourit Tsukishima en haussant les épaules.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au gymnase, où se trouvaient déjà les troisièmes années. Il y avait aussi Nishinoya et Hinata, qui discutaient activement dans un coin. Hinata semblait aux anges, comme à chaque fois que son aîné disait ou faisait quelque chose qu’il jugeait « cool ». Kageyama détourna le regard et passa une main maladroite dans ses cheveux. Est-ce qu’il devait attendre la fin de l’entrainement ? Ou lui en parler avant ? Il se frotta un peu plus énergiquement les cheveux, grognant de frustration. Il entendit Tsukishima soupirer lourdement à côté de lui.

-Je te préviens tout de suite, si tu comptes laisser tes petites histoires avec l’autre idiot te distraire pendant l’entrainement, tu peux dégager tout de suite.

Kageyama se tendit en une seconde et fusilla le grand blond du regard, ce que ce dernier lui rendit. Il entendit vaguement Yamaguchi soupirer, et il supposa qu’il s’était éloigné pour aller saluer leurs aînés.

-Alors ? Tu vas te dégonfler ? sourit Tsukishima en arquant un sourcil.

-De quoi tu parles ? grommela Kageyama.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel avant de désigner d’un coup de tête Hinata et Nishinoya, toujours en pleine conversation. Kageyama serra les dents et se força à ne pas détourner le regard. Ca aurait donné trop de satisfaction à cette grande perche.

-Alors ?

-En quoi ça te regard ? siffla Kageyama.

-En rien.

Mais le petit sourire en coin de Tsukishima voulait clairement dire que s’il n’allait pas voir Hinata maintenant, il perdrait à jamais toute crédibilité. Et vraiment, s’il y avait une seule personne dans toute l’équipe face à qui il refusait de s’incliner, c’était Tsukishima. Ce n’était pas vraiment une rivalité qu’il y avait entre eux, mais pour une raison ou une autre Kei adorait l’emmerder et le provoquer. Et Kageyama se faisait avoir à chaque putain de fois.

Marmonnant une injure et relevant le menton dans une vaine tentative de se donner du courage, il avança droit vers Hinata, fusillant du coin de l’œil Tsukishima qui le regardait faire avec un grand sourire narquois.

-Hinata !

Il ne se rendit compte qu’il avait été un peu agressif que lorsque Hinata écarquilla les yeux et recula, levant les deux mains devant lui.

-Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?!

Kageyama était certain qu’il avait entendu Tsukishima pouffer derrière lui, et il serra encore plus les dents. Pas moyen qu’il fasse ça devant tout le monde. Surtout pas devant l’autre idiot de Kei. Il attrapa Hinata par le bras et le traina avec lui, marmonnant à qui voulait l’entendre qu’ils revenaient dans cinq minutes.

-Ka… Kageyama ?! Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?!

Le jeune homme se força à prendre une profonde inspiration avant de répondre, histoire d’être sûr de ne pas crier sous le coup de la pression. Il continuait de trainer Hinata, l’emmener sur le côté du bâtiment. Juste pour être sûr que personne ne les dérangerait.

-Rien du tout.

Il s’arrêta finalement et se remit à triturer la bandoulière de son sac. Bien. Ne pas paniquer. Tout allait bien se passer. Normalement. Ce n’était pas bizarre, pas vrai ? C’était normal, même, non ? Ils étaient… En couple, après tout…

-Ton anniversaire était en juin, commença-t-il, avant de se frapper.

C’était ridicule, comme début de phrase !

-Kageyama… ?

-Et je ne t’ai pas fait de cadeau.

-Non, mais je t’avais dit que je n’en avais pas besoin ! s’empressa de dire Hinata.

Kageyama prit une profonde inspiration et finit par se tourner pour faire face au plus petit, les joues toujours légèrement rougies. Il fallait juste qu’il se lance…

-Je suis un peu en retard, marmonna-t-il en fouillant dans son sac.

Il finit par mettre la main sur l’enveloppe qu’il cherchait, et il la tendit à Hinata en détournant le regard.

-Voilà…

Il sentait le regard de Hinata sur lui, ce qui le fit rougir un peu plus, et finalement la petite enveloppe blanche quitta ses doigts.

-Je t’avais dit que je n’avais pas besoin de cadeau, balbutia le jeune homme en tenant fermement l’enveloppe.

Kageyama haussa les épaules et trouva le courage de tourner légèrement la tête pour observer Hinata, qui observait avec une certaine fascination le rectangle blanc. Ses yeux brillaient, non ?

-Je peux ouvrir ? demanda-t-il en relevant brusquement la tête.

-Evidemment, grommela Kageyama.

Le jeune homme ouvrit délicatement l’enveloppe, ses yeux s’agrandissant à chaque seconde. Finalement il tira les deux petits morceaux de papier qui se trouvaient à l’intérieur, et les examina à peine une seconde avant d’ouvrir la bouche en grand.

-C’est… C’est…

-Tu m’as dit que tu n’avais jamais été voir un match professionnel, alors…

-C’est pour la finale régional ?! cria-t-il en bondissant littéralement sur place.

Kageyama rougit encore un peu plus et passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux. Au fond, il s’était attendu à ce genre de réaction… Il n’avait pas eu peur que son cadeau ne lui plaise pas, mais c’était la démarche en elle-même qui lui était totalement inconnue et qui le stressait.

-Pour de vrai ?! On y va ensemble ?!

-C’est l’idée…

Hinata était extatique. Il sautillait joyeusement, brandissant les deux billets et _gazouillant_. Il n’y avait pas d’autre mot. Soudain il s’arrêta, prit une profonde inspiration et rangea précautionneusement les billets dans l’enveloppe. Kageyama le regarda faire en arquant un sourcil. Hinata se précipita soudain sur lui et jeta ses bras autour de son cou, avant de l’embrasser en gloussant. Kageyama resta une seconde immobile, surpris, avant de se reprendre et de glisser timidement une main contre la hanche de Hinata.

-Merci beaucoup, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Kageyama préféra ne rien répondre de peur de bafouiller comme un imbécile, et il se contenta de l’embrassa chastement, avant de détourner le regard.

-Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir… finit-il par souffler.


End file.
